New Generation
by ImpossibleDontExist
Summary: William Schuester était parti vivre à Washington avec sa femme. De longues années ont passé, il revient enseigner à McKinley. Que se passe-t-il quand il se retrouve maintenant enseigner aux enfants de ses anciens et qu'il reprend le Glee Club? FICTION GLEE/ONE DIRECTION [ZERRIE LARRY & OTHERS COUPLES.]
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Seule l'histoire est à moi. **

De longues années sont passées depuis les années lycée des New Directions.

Enfin pas si longues que ça en faites, même s'il y a beaucoup de changements dans les vies de chacun.

William Schuester avait décidé de quitter le lycée McKinley simplement pour changer d'air. Il avait enseigné pendant très longtemps et même s'il était plus que satisfait de tout ce qu'il a accompli surtout avec son Glee Club, il voulait partir un moment. C'est ainsi qu'il était parti avec une Emma Pillsbury-Schuester enceinte à Washington D.C.

Ils avaient eu un fils Daniel, maintenant à l'université. Et Will était heureux, vraiment heureux. Il n'avait pas regretté sa décision de partir de Lima pendant un moment. Même s'il avait tout là-bas, d'une part plus rien ne le retenait. Ces élèves étaient maintenant tous parti du lycée et avaient fait leur vie et enseigner dans le même milieu de vie tout les jours pouvaient parfois ennuyer certaines personnes non?

Rester dans le même lieu où il y a eu des disputes, des départs, la mort de Finn...

Oui il avait bien fait de partir. Mais il ne voulait pas partir pour toujours évidemment...

18 ans sont passés maintenant, Will a 47 ans. Et aujourd'hui même, il revenait à William McKinley High School, reprendre son poste d'enseignant.

FIN.

Voilà c'était un premier chapitre/prologue. Je sais qu'il n'est pas très révélateur pour l'instant et aussi très court. Mais c'est pour ça que ce n'est que le premier prologue car j'en ai un second suivi de celui-ci qui j'espère va vous inciter à lire ma fiction. :') Laissez des reviews!

Bisous, Anne-Sophie :D


	2. La rentrée

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Seule l'histoire est à moi. **

PDV Will Schuester

Je passa les portes du lycée un sourire aux lèvres. Combien de temps est-ce que je n'étais pas rentré ici? McKinley n'a pas vraiment changé en faites, toujours les mêmes murs et couloirs. Après de longues années à Washington, j'avais décidé de revenir à Lima. C'était génial d'être parti et d'avoir expérimenté un nouvel endroit, mais Lima est mon point d'attache. Et puis Sue m'a tout de suite repris il faut dire!

J'alla dans la salle des profs et repéra vite une personne qui ne m'est bien sûr pas inconnue. Elle m'a d'ailleurs reconnu également.

- Will ! s'exclama le coach Shannon Beiste en me serrant dans ses bras, ça fait si longtemps comment vas-tu? Et Emma et votre fils?

- Je suis content de te revoir Shannon, répondis-je avec un grand sourire, Emma et Daniel vont bien

- Donc tu reviens pour de bon? demanda-t-elle

- On dirait oui!

Je m'assis avec elle une tasse de café à la main pour discuter après tant de temps.

- Alors l'équipe de foot ?

- Oh tu sais, on prépare la saison qui va venir même si c'est la rentrée je veux que mes joueurs soient au max!

- Je te comprends c'est vrai qu'on est qu'en septembre, fis-je, dis moi j'ai une question...

- Tu veux savoir si le Glee Club se porte bien c'est ça?

- Comment tu as deviné? ris-je

- Je te connais bien Schuester! Mais désolé de te déçevoir... Le Glee Club est de nouveau inexistant, après que tes élèves et toi soyez partis, d'autres n'étaient plus aussi motivés donc Sue a retiré les fonds qui restaient et personne n'avait repris ton poste

- Mince alors...

- Oui c'est vrai que c'est dommage...

La cloche sonna signalant que les premiers cours commençaient. Je devais d'abord aller voir Sue dans son bureau avant de commencer ma classe. Shannon partit et je me dirigea dans le bureau de la principale.

- William Schuester en cher et en os, tu es rentré au bercaille toujours avec tes cheveux mal coiffés? dit Sue Sylvester

- Bonjour à toi aussi Sue

- Content de te revoir Will. Le vieux croûton qui avait repris ton poste a eu une pneumonie, résultat il est cloué pour de bon, condamné à rester dans l'hôpital et manger ces horribles plats.

- Toujours aussi aimable à ce que je vois, dit Will, donc Sue tu voulais me voir pour quelque chose en particulier?

- Oui au départ je voulais te faire un cadeau de re-bienvenue à la Sue Sylvester mais après ça, j'ai pris mûre réfléxion et il ne faut pas que j'oublie de te signaler un détail...

- Quel détail?

- Les enfants de certains de tes anciens élèves sont dans ce lycée.

Will fut presque choqué mais heureux en même temps. Il avait malheureusement perdu contact avec bon nombre d'entre eux, mais ses élèves restaient toujours des personnes importantes pour lui. Son petit Glee Club avait changé sa vie en beaucoup de choses.

- Tu... T'es sérieuse? Lesquelles? Ils sont dans quelle classe?

- Il y en a dans ta classe, mais tu les reconnaitras rapidement... sauf peut-être...

- Sauf peut-être qui? demanda Mr Schuester

- Non rien, fit Sue, tu verras par toi-même

William se résolut, voyant que Sue ne voulait pas continuer ce qu'elle avait à dire et partit donc à son premier cours de la journée.

PDV Harry Hummel-Anderson.

Oh non pas l'histoire! C'est le cours que je déteste le plus... Dès la rentrée en plus mais au moins, j'étais avec Niall et Perrie.

- Bon au moins le prof est en retard, dit Niall

- Tant que je peux manquer quelques minutes de ce cours ennuyeux tout va bien pour moi, soupirais-je

- Tu sais dis ça mais t'as quand même des bonnes notes à ce cours Hazza! dit Perrie, va vraiment falloir que je prenne des cours si ça continue

-Y a rien à comprendre à l'histoire Perrioush! C'est juste toi qui dort pendant les cours

- Ferme la Nialler! dit Perrie, tandis que je ris

Soudain, un professeur au moins la quarantaine, rentra dans la classe et tout le monde se tut. Il avait l'air plutôt sympa même si sa coupe était horrible.

- Bonjour à tous, je suis Mr Schuester et je serais votre professeur d'histoire cette année, tout d'abord vous allez chacun vous présenter en disant votre prénom et votre âge tout simplement.

Chacun se présenta dans la classe et ce fut notre tour.

- Je m'appelle Harry Hummel-Anderson, j'ai 16 ans, dis-je

- Moi c'est Niall Lopez-Pierce et j'ai 17 ans.

- Perrie Puckerman, 16 ans et demi.

Le prof sourit et il commença son cours. D'habitude je suivais les cours, mais l'histoire n'était vraiment mais alors vraiment pas ma tasse de thé. Je reçus soudain un petit mot en papier de Perrie :

- _**Il ne viendra pas ? :/**_

_**- J'en sais rien, j'ai demandé à mes papas ils ne l'ont pas croisé ce matin...**_

_**- :(**_

_**- Tu le connais Perrie, au pire il est souvent en retard donc il viendra sûrement plus tard :')**_

_**- J'espère que tu as raison ^^**_

Je savais qu'elle s'inquiétait pour _lui. _Et moi aussi à vrai dire, mais que faire d'autre? Depuis cet été surtout, il devient incontrôlable. Niall nous regarda, comprennant notre sujet de discussion par écrit. On était tous inquiets à vrai dire...

Narration externe.

Un garçon de taille moyenne, brun, marchait dans les couloirs un sac sur le dos. "J'en avais rien à foutre d'être en retard", se disait-il. Il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs puisque tout les élèves étaient en cours en ce moment-même. Mais ce brun lui, ne voulait déjà pas venir à l'origine, et sa mère l'avait obligé.

Il avait reçu une tonne de messages de ses amis mais n'avait même pas pris la peine de répondre. A quoi bon? Il était là de toute façon.

_**De : Perrie la Perruche :33**_

_**T où? Les cours ont commencé depuis presque 1h **_

_**De : Hazza :))**_

_**Z. stp ne commence pas dès la rentrée, on t'attend devant l'entrée :) **_

_**De : Nialler :d**_

_**Allez racaille vient en cours au moins le premier jour ;) **_

Il avait normalement histoire et il alla à la classe indiqué. Il ne prit même pas la peine de frapper et ouvrit la porte, attirant le regard du professeur et de toute la classe.

- Et bien jeune homme vous êtes en retard.

- Sans blagues.

- Et on peut savoir quel est votre nom? dit le professeur aux cheveux bouclés

- M'sieur j'ai 17 ans, pas la peine de me tutoyer comme un vieux, dit le brun avec insolence faisant lever des yeux le professeur.

- Bon ton prénom? soupira le professeur

- Zayn.

- Zayn comment?

- Juste Zayn ok?

Le plus âgé ne posa pas d'autres questions et le fameux Zayn alla s'asseoir sous le regard des autres élèves légèrement choqué par l'attitude de l'adolescent qui s'assit à côté de Perrie. D'ailleurs cette dernière, ni le bouclé et le blond devant elle avaient l'air étonné de comment Zayn venait de parler à Will.

Celui-ci reprit son cours, et Perrie entama la conversation.

- T'étais où? demanda-t-elle

- Dans mon lit, répondit-il simplement.

- Zayn... soupira la blonde

- J'voulais pas venir, c'est ma mère qui m'a forcé, sinon je serais resté la tête sous mon oreiller c'est tout.

Sa voisine ne répliqua pas et le cours continua même si la petite bande n'avait pas l'air de vraiment suivre ce premier cours qui n'était pas très passionnant.

PDV Will Schuester

Wow, je n'arrivais pas à y croire! Le fils de Blaine et Kurt, le fils de Brittany et Santana et la fille de Puck sont ici... D'ailleurs je suppose que cette dernière est également la fille de Quinn puisque je sais qu'ils se sont mariés après que Puck soit revenu de l'armée. Et elle leur ressemble beaucoup à tout les deux. J'étais tellement heureux de les rencontrer, peut-être que je pourrais reprendre contact avec leurs parents qui sait?

Ca faisait vraiment du bien d'être revenu. Le plaisir d'enseigner, avoir des visages attentifs devant moi... Ca m'avait manqué.

Par contre, ce jeune homme Zayn... Il est vraiment insolent en classe et se prend véritablement pour un bad boy. J'en ai déjà eu beaucoup des élèves comme ça mais celui-ci là a l'air d'être un vrai cas. Par contre, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Mais son visage ne me revient pas. Quoiqu'il en soit, ce fut une première journée assez satisfaisante. Et le fait de savoir que Kurt, Blaine, Brittany, Santana, Puck et Quinn sont ici, me fait vraiment chaud au coeur.

Une fois, mon cinquième cours de la journée terminé, je passa dans le couloir mais m'arrêta brusquement devant une salle bien précise, qui était fermée. La salle de chant. Cette salle représentait beaucoup pour moi, c'est un peu là que tout a commencé pour les New Directions. J'ouvris la porte et y pénétra. Rien n'avait tellement changé en faites. Il y avait toujours les même chaises mais empilées sur le côté, le piano et toujours les même murs également. Je m'approcha du piano et souleva le couvercle. Je toucha les touches blanches et noires qui m'avaient tant manqué.

Tout ça me manquait. Je regarda alors au mur et vit que la photo de Finn avait été décroché. Il n'y avait plus rien au mur à vrai dire, les seuls choses qui restaient étaient les trophées. Je sortis alors de la pièce pour me diriger dans le bureau de Sue.

- Je peux t'aider William? Tes élèves t'ont déjà donné du fil à retordre à cause de tes cheveux? demanda-t-elle plongé dans des papiers

- Non Sue, j'aimerais te parler de quelque chose

- Vas-y écoute, je n'ai rien à perdre

- J'aimerais reprendre le Glee Club!

* * *

- Non, fit Sue catégoriquement

- Mais pourquoi pas? Il est de nouveau inexistant Sue, il faut bien le faire revivre de nouveau, argumenta-t-elle Will

- Et j'ai passé une grande partie du temps à essayer de le détruire donc donne moi une seule bonne raison de t'accorder le droit de le reprendre pour que de nouveaux jeunes boutonneux et acnéiques chantent des chansons de The Journey? D'ailleurs non en faites, ça m'étonnerait que des élèves s'inscrivent

- Sue, qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre de toute façon?

- Schuester tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre, dit Sue en retirant ses lunettes pour regarder Mr Schuester dans les yeux, malgré tout ce qui s'est passé au temps où tu étais encore là, les mentalités n'ont pas vraiment changé. L'homosexualité est toujours un sujet tabou, les footballeurs et les cheerleaders sont encore les rois et reines et le Glee Club qui est considéré comme un club de gays et de losers, est...

- Au fond du fond du trou Sue je sais, soupira-t-il, mais je pense que cette fois ce n'est pas seulement pour prouver aux autres que le Glee Club n'est pas un club de losers qu'il faut le faire revivre, mais parce que je suis sûr qu'il y a beaucoup de jeunes ici qui ont du talent et n'osent pas l'exprimer.

Sue regarda longuement l'homme en face d'elle dans les yeux puis reprit.

- C'est d'accord mais j'ai mes conditions, dit-elle, tu peux commencer tes auditions à la noix cette semaine mais si tu n'as pas minimum 4 membres à la fin de la semaine, je le ferme définitivement

- C'est d'accord, merci Sue tu vas pas le regretter, fit Mr Schue plus qu'heureux

- T'as pas à me remercier, je veux juste retrouver le bon vieux temps où tu t'acharnais sur ce pauvre petit club comme si c'était ta vie pour après voir tes plans tomber à l'eau...

- Tu n'as vraiment pas changé Sue... Merci encore!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Will venait de placer une feuille d'inscription sur le panneau d'affichage. Il espérait vraiment avoir des inscrits. Car Sue avait bien raison sur une chose, c'est que les mentalités ici n'avaient vraiment pas changé. Toujours les même footballeurs qui lançaient des slushies sur les plus faibles, qui jettaient certains dans la benne à ordures, les cheerleaders toujours aussi moqueuses des autres filles... McKinley n'était pas de tout repos, ça il le savait bien.

Mais il gardait espoir et sa bonne humeur. Après tout par définition, Glee signifie signe de joie non?

* * *

PDV Zayn.

J'aurais vraiment du sécher. Le lycée était toujours aussi ennuyeux et les profs toujours aussi chiants. Il ne me restait qu'une heure de mathématiques mais je décida de rester dans le couloir pour m'en griller une. De toute façon j'avais la même prof de maths que l'année dernière et elle m'avait dans le colimmateur depuis que je lui avais répondu en classe et que j'étais sorti en plein cours. Mais j'en avais strictement rien à foutre.

Je m'appuya sur un casier et prit mon briquet pour m'en fumer une. Le couloir était désert évidemment...

- Hey, c'est interdit de fumer dans l'établissement!

... pas si désert que ça apparemment. Je vis que c'était ce prof d'histoire aux bouclettes qui venaient de me faire la remarque. On voyait bien qu'il était nouveau celui-là.

- Je lis jamais les règlements, dis-je d'un ton las

- Tu n'es pas sensé avoir cours en ce moment?

- Et alors?

- Dis-moi tu comptes me répondre sur ce ton tout le temps? s'énerva-t-il

- Je vous dis pas comment faire votre vie alors me dites pas comment faire la mienne

- Dis moi si tu ne t'intéresses pas aux cours, que tu arrives en retard, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici exactement? me demanda-t-il

- Je suis obligé, voyez-vous, répondis-je exaspéré

- Et bien si tu es obligé je suppose que c'est par tes parents. Donc pour eux tu ne crois pas que ce serait bien d'essayer de faire quelque chose de ta vie et de bosser? fit-il d'un ton sérieux mais aussi d'un air compréhensif

Je le regarda droit dans les yeux d'un regard noir. J'éteignis ma cigarette contre le métal d'un casier.

- Vous ne me connaissez pas et vous ne connaissez pas ma famille, dis-je d'un ton dur, alors un conseil si vous êtes prof Mr Schuester me jugez pas

Je partis, le laissant sur le cul. Pour qui il se prenait lui? Et puis j'ai besoin de l'aide d'aucun adulte. Ils ne nous disent jamais la vérité de toute façon.

PDV Will Schuester.

Ce garçon est vraiment plus coriace que je le pensais. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait cette attitude? Qu'il n'aime pas l'école ça se comprend peut-être, c'est le cas de beaucoup mais il n'avait l'air d'être que fidèle à lui-même. Je ne comprennais vraiment pas.

Il me rappelait beaucoup Jake, le frère de Puck. Lui aussi avait cette même attitude au début du lycée. Mais lui ça a l'air de faire longtemps qu'il est comme ça. Et si je faisais une petite recherche... Peut-être qu'il y a quelque chose dans son dossier qui puisse m'indiquer quelque chose. Bon ça ne me regarde peut-être pas d'une part mais c'est aussi mon job en tant qu'enseignant.

Je me dirigea près de la secrétaire, dans l'espoir qu'elle me passe son dossier le temps que je l'examine. Je n'avais beaucoup d'infos, seulement son prénom Zayn et qu'il était en deuxième année. Elle le trouva immédiatement et me le passa. Je l'ouvris et je fus comme choqué. Ca je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas. Ce fut comme un éléctro-choc rien qu'en voyant son nom de famille et son tuteur.

_Zayn Hudson._

_Tuteur légal: Rachel Berry. Lien possible de parenté: mère_

* * *

FIN.

Voilà j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce premier chapitre. J'ai eu cette idée sur un coup de tête et j'espère que ça vous plaira surtout aux Gleeks, aux Directioners et éventuellement quelques Mixers. Laissez des reviews!

Bisous, Anne-Sophie :D


	3. It's been a hard day's night

**Disclaimer: Glee, les One Direction et les Little Mix ne m'appartiennent pas. Sinon je m'appelerais déjà Mme Horan, Klaine aurait déjà des tas de gays babies et Larry aurait fait leur coming out.**

* * *

PDV Will Schuester

Je me retourna dans mon lit pour la millième fois. Je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil après ce que j'ai découvert dans l'après-midi. J'avais cru que j'hallucinais mais non, il fallait bien que je m'en rende compte: Zayn était le fils de Finn et Rachel. Je me sentais bête de ne pas l'avoir deviné tout de suite. Il était brun, peau légèrement mat' comme Rachel et avait les yeux bruns de... Finn.

Je supposais que Rachel avait du l'élever toute seule après sa mort. Mais je n'avais strictement aucune idée qu'elle était enceinte de lui... Comment... Je ne sais vraiment pas comment réagir. J'avais dans l'idée de contacter Rachel. J'avais consulté le dossier de Zayn et elle vivait avec son fils dans un quartier de Lima. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi elle avait quitté New York à vrai dire. La dernière fois que j'avais entendu de ses nouvelles, elle venait de faire un carton sur Funny Girl et se faisait connaître à Broadway. Puis Finn est mort et elle était revenue à Lima pour la semaine en hommage à Finn que j'avais organisé. Je ne comprenais pas... Elle était repartie à New York avec Kurt et Santana c'est la seule chose dont je me souviens dernièrement.

Tout ça m'embrouillait tellement la tête que j'en avais des insomnies... Malgré tout ça, je ne savais toujours pas une chose: Pourquoi Zayn a-t-il cette attitude?

- Will chéri tu ne dors pas? dit Emma allongée à mes côtés

- Excuse-moi je t'ai réveillé? C'est juste que... je n'arrive pas à dormir depuis ce que j'ai découvert aujourd'hui

- Will, je sais que tout ça te pertube toutes ces histoires avec Rachel et Finn et tout ça je suis contente que tu m'en aies parlé, et je pense vraiment que tu devrais prendre contact avec Rachel, je suppose qu'elle doit savoir que son fils n'est pas un élève très modèle...

- Tu as sûrement raison...

Je me rendormis sans pas déposer un baiser sur le creux de la tête de ma femme. Je parvins à trouver le sommeil après un moment.

PDV Rachel Berry

J'espère vraiment qu'il se fiche de moi. Il est plus de 22h et il n'est toujours pas à la maison. Ce n'était pas la première fois que mon fils me faisait le coup, mais j'en avais vraiment marre. Je lui avais laissé des tonnes de messages mais il ne répondait pas. J'entendis après un moment, la porte s'ouvrir puis se claquer. Il passa, son sac sur l'épaule se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

- Salut, dit-il simplement

- Arrête toi, tout de suite!

Il s'arrêta et je l'entendis soupirer avant de se retourner pour me faire face.

- Je peux savoir où tu étais? demandais-je les bras croisées sur ma poitrine

- Quelque part, répondit-il d'un ton las

- Ca ne répond pas à ma question

- Si. Tu m'as demandé où j'étais, je t'ai dit quelque part, je peux y aller maintenant?!

- Non Zayn ça suffit maintenant! J'en ai plus que marre, ton attitude est vraiment déplorable, en plus tu es arrivé en retard le premier jour de cours. Tu as intérêt à changer de comportement cette année je te préviens

Il me regarda, le visage sans aucune émotion, comme s'il n'en avait vraiment rien à faire. C'est le cas d'ailleurs.

- Je peux y aller maintenant?

- Oui, soupirais-je

Il alla dans sa chambre sans un mot ou un regard de plus et claqua la porte. Je m'assis sur le canapé, la tête dans les mains. Je ne sais plus comment parler avec lui. J'ai essayé de le raisonner tant que possible mais je n'y arrive plus. J'ai l'impression d'être une mauvaise mère... Les larmes me vinrent aux yeux.

Finn... Si seulement tu étais là pour m'aider...

PDV Zayn Hudson

Ma mère me saoulait vraiment ces temps-ci. Toujours là à me faire la morale, des remarques, m'engueuler... Je faisais ce que je voulais de ma vie quand même! Oui j'étais encore mineur et alors? Je suis assez grand pour me débrouiller tout seul. Je pris mon iPod et me brancha sur du Nirvana. Un peu de rock ça va me relaxer. Je me connecta sur Facebook en même temps et me dirigea vers une conversation de groupe avec Perrie, Niall et Harry.

**Harry Hummel-Anderson **Hey cousin t'es là? :) Tatie Rach' a appelé mes pères paniquée parce que t'étais pas rentré

**Zayn Hudson **Yep j'ai juste trainé j'voulais pas rentrer tout de suite

**Niall Lopez-Pierce **Tu viens demain? Perrie a besoin d'un chauffeur x)

**Perrie Puckerman **Rho ça va en rajoute pas!

**Zayn Hudson **Qu'est-ce que t'as encore foutu avec ta voiture?

**Perrie Puckerman **Je me suis trompé d'essence...

**Zayn Hudson **Ca va j'irai te chercher demain matin mais tu m'en dois une. ;)

**Perrie Puckerman **Alz :) Donc j'en conclus que tu viens demain en cours?

**Zayn Hudson **Obligé sinon ma mère va me saouler...

**Niall Lopez-Pierce **Vois le bon côté des choses: on a plus Gonsalez en maths MDDR

**Zayn Hudson **Encore heureux j'ai failli le balafrer l'année dernière ce gars -'

**Harry Hummel-Anderson **Il était dégoutant surtout, il postionnait tout le temps

**Perrie Puckerman **Vrai, c'est bien pour ça que jamais j'étais au premier rang dans sa classe! :p

Je continua de discuter un moment avec eux et me déconnecta ensuite. Je me décida à aller me coucher sinon je savais que je ne saurais pas me lever demain. Ma mère n'était pas encore monté dans sa chambre. Elle se couchait toujours très tard, même quand elle bossait demain et qu'elle sait qu'elle aura une tête de zombie.

Je sais que je ne lui facilite pas toujours la vie. C'est quand même elle qui m'a élevé. Mais elle n'aide pas non plus.

* * *

J'entendis mon réveil sonner et l'arrêta. Je ne voulais vraiment pas me lever comme d'hab' mais je devais aller chercher Perrie ce matin. Et valait mieux que j'y aille vraiment si je veux pas avoir une Perruche en colère!

Je pris une douche, m'habilla, prit une banane, mon sac et mes clés. Ma mère était déjà parti tôt au travail. Je sortis et rentra dans ma voiture. Ca va j'allais pas arriver en retard au moins cette fois-ci. J'arriva rapidement chez Perrie et sonna à la porte. Ce fut un grand homme baraqué que je ne connaissais que trop bien qui m'ouvrit

- Tiens donc voilà mon p'tit bad boy préféré, déclara Noah Puckerman

- Salut parrain, lui dis-je en lui faisant une accolade

- Comment ça va?

- Bien, bien, je viens chercher la gaffeuse automobile

- J'entend tout! fit Perrie d'en haut

- C'était le but ! lui répondis-je

- Bonjour Zayn, fit une autre blonde rentrant dans le hall

- Bonjour tante Quinnie, t'es toujours aussi classe dis donc?

- Toujours aussi flatteur mon grand, rit-elle

- C'est bon j'suis là, dit Perrie en descendant les escaliers son sac sur l'épaule, je mets mes Vans et on y va

- Bonne journée les jeunes! fit mon parrain

- Toi aussi! dirent Perrie et moi en même temps

On sortit et on rentra dans ma voiture. Ca peut paraître étonnant le fait que le père de ma meilleure amie soit mon parrain et que je considère sa mère comme une tante, mais ils sont tous un peu comme de la famille pour moi. Avec Perrie, Niall et Harry on se connait depuis toujours. On a pratiquement été élevé ensembles et nos parents se connaissent depuis le lycée. Donc je considère les parents de Perrie, les mamans de Niall et les papas de Harry comme mes oncles et tantes. Ce qui n'est pas exactement faux puisque Harry est mon cousin.

- On met la radio ? demanda Perrie

- Oh non, j'ai pas eu droit à mon café donc commence pas à chanter dès le matin

- Allez ça va, ça va te réveiller justement!

Elle alluma et évidemment il faut qu'elle tombe sur une bonne chanson bruyante d'Avicii.

- Génial j'adore cette chanson!

- Perrie...

Elle ne m'écouta pas et se mit à chanter.

_We are one_

_One's for sure_

_All united, who want some more? _

_Oooh you make me_

_Oooh you make me _

J'adorais la voix de Perrie à vrai dire, elle avait une voix du tonnerre. Au refrain, je me mis à chanter avec elle.

_All my life, I've been_

_I've been waiting for someone like you yeah_

_All my life, I've been _

_I've been waiting for someone like you, yeah_

_I've been looking for someone like you yeah... _

_I've been waiting for someone like you, like you, like you..._

C'est vrai que ça me réveillait mais bon pas pour autant que j'allais être attentif en classe, fallait pas trop espérer non plus. On arriva au lycée et il y avait Niall et Harry qui nous attendaient comme d'habitude.

- Vous pouvez me dire comment vous arrivez toujours ici en avance? dit ma meilleure amie

- C'est parce que toi et Zayn êtes tout les deux de vrais monstres de la grâce matinée, dit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel

- Moi j'en peux rien, je suis obligé de toujours me lever tôt sinon Blair monopolise la salle de bain, dit Niall

- C'est ça quand on a une soeurette Nialler, dis-je

La cloche sonna et je dus me séparer de mes amis car j'avais cours de français sans eux... Rappelez-moi pourquoi je suis venu au lycée déjà? Je soupira et me dirigea vers mon casier. J'avais quelques regards sur moi mais je m'en fichais. La plupart des élèves me prennaient pour une sorte de terreur au lycée, le gars qu'il ne faut pas chercher. Ils ont bien raison. Au moins comme ça, les gens me laissent tranquilles.

PDV Niall Lopez-Pierce

On dut laisser Zayn car on était classes séparés. Quels horaires de merde... Soudain, Perrie, Harry et moi on se retrouva couverts d'une substance gluante qu'on ne connaissait que trop bien... Un slushie dès le matin génial...

- On avait pas l'occasion de vous faire un accueil de bonne rentrée comme il se doit hier, rit cette abruti de John Damons accompagné de ses coéquipiers

- Dites surtout que comme Zayn était là, vous n'avez pas osé, répondit Harry

Le footballeur regarda mon ami d'un regard noir et s'approcha de lui d'un air menaçant.

- Plus jamais tu me réponds compris Hummel?

- Et toi plus jamais tu t'approches de lui c'est clair Damons? Maintenant dégage, dis-je sans problèmes

Il partit finalement et Perrie et moi nous accostons auprès de Harry qui était pâle comme un linge.

- Ca va? lui demandais-je

- Oui... Je supporte juste pas ce gars c'est tout, répondit-il avec un soupir

- T'inquiète c'est un con, dit la blonde à nos côtés

On se précipita vite aux toilettes pour se nettoyer. On avait l'habitude de toute façon. On était pas les losers du lycée mais... on en était pas loin. Pourtant, nous tout ce qu'on faisait c'était se fondre dans la masse, mais c'était ça qui faisait de nous les victimes idéales.

Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne laissais jamais ces gars trop emmerder Harry ou Perrie. Ce sont un peu comme les bébés qu'on doit protéger. Même si j'avoue que comme je suis pas hyper musclé, ces gars m'intimident un peu... Mais dans ce cas-là, il y a Zayn. Lui personne n'ose l'emmerder. Et il sait se défendre ça c'est sûr.

On sortit des toilettes et ils nous restaient heureusement 5 minutes avant que les cours commencent. On passa dans le couloir le plus proche quand Perrie s'arrêta brusquement.

- Hey les gars regardez!

On regarda ce qu'elle regardait et vit une affiche au mur : Auditions pour le Glee Club.

- Si on s'inscrivait? proposa-t-elle

Je regarda Harry à côté de moi, qui avait le même air hésitant que moi.

- Euh... Perrioush j'crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, le Glee Club est pas spécialement un club très apprécié, dis-je

- Et alors on s'en fout non? Et puis faut pas oublier que nos parents s'y sont rencontrés!

- Ouais mais regarde y a pratiquement aucun inscrit, on sera les seuls

- Allez ça va être marrant! On peut essayer de convaincre Z. et il a été repris par ce nouveau là Mr Schuester il a l'air sympa...

- Je sais pas Perrie... hésita Harry

- Allez les gars quoi! Je suis sûre et certaine que vous adoriez en plus! Harry ton père était une star à Broadway je te rappelle, en plus t'as une voix géniale et pareil pour toi Niall surtout que tu lâches jamais ta guitare... S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît! supplia la blonde avec ses yeux de chien battus

- Bon je marche, dit finalement le bouclé

- Et de 2!

- Bon je marche aussi, soupirais-je, mais notre réputation va en prendre un gros coup

- Oh mon dieu Niall j'ai l'impression d'entendre ta soeur! Et puis notre réputation est déjà inexistante, dit Perrie en inscrivant nos noms sur la feuille blanche.

On rit et on partit en cours quand la sonnerie sonna. Elle avait raison sur un point c'est que je sais que mes mamans s'y sont bien amusées toutes les deux. Peut-être que ça va nous plaire... Reste plus qu'à convaincre Zayn.

* * *

FIN.

Voilà j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu. J'ai beaucoup d'idées pour la suite et j'espère vraiment que ça va vous plaire. J'ai mis le PDV de Rachel pour la première fois pour que vous sachiez bien ses pensées et vous allez voir qu'on va vraiment revoir revenir les anciens et que d'autres "parents seront en PDV. (Kurt, Blaine, Santana, Brittany...) D'autres personnages, nouveaux et anciens, feront aussi leur apparition. Laissez des reviews!

Bisous, Anne-Sophie :D


	4. Auditions

**Disclaimer: Glee, les One Direction, Little Mix et Gossip Girl ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas.**

* * *

PDV Niall Lopez-Pierce

- Le Glee Club? Vous êtes sérieux là? dit Zayn

Fallait s'en douter... Je savais qu'il ne serait pas tenté de toute façon. On venait d'avoir 4h de cours déjà et nous étions assis à notre table à la cantine.

- C'était l'idée de Perrie, me justifiais-je en avalant ma part de pizza

- Ben j'ai pensé que ce serait chouette, dit-elle

- C'est un club de losers, il a pas été repris depuis des plombes, répondit-il

- Vu notre réputation, on peut pas faire pire, plaisanta Harry

- Bref tu t'inscris avec nous? demanda Perrie à Zayn

- Hors de question, dit-il catégoriquement

- Mais pourquoi pas? dis-je, on y est tous et puis t'adores chanter!

- Ouais mais avec vous ou sous la douche les gars

- Sous la douche avec tes licornes imaginaires, dis-je

Ils rirent de ma phrase complètement débile. C'était une habitude chez moi de lâcher des trucs même parfois complètement hors sujet. Et d'après certains, je tiens ça de ma mère.

- Allez Zayn, tu veux vraiment pas venir? demanda mon meilleur ami bouclé

- Non, vraiment pas.

- Tiens, tiens salut les losers! fit une voix derrière nous

On se retourna et derrière nous, il y avait bien sûr Eleanor Calder, alias la cheerleader la plus chiante de tout McKinley, accompagnée bien sûr de Rebecca Ferguson, sa meilleure amie et la plus chiantedu lycée, sans compter quelques autres cheerleaders qui les suivent comme des toutous.

- Ellie quel désagréable surprise, plaisanta Perrie

- On voulait juste vous saluer et voir si vous étiez toujours aussi nazes que l'année dernière... Wow Puckerman, t'as enfin appris à te maquiller, s'exclama Rebecca

- Elle est toujours aussi moche de toute façon, rit Eleanor suivi de toute sa clique

Perrie ne répondit rien, lançant un regard noir à ces filles. Je savais que même si elle ne le montrait pas, elle était vexée.

- Faut dire qu'elle au moins elle se maquille bien, d'ailleurs j'ai une question pour toi Eleanor, tu utilises un pinceau ou tu plonges carrément ta tête dans le pot? défendit Harry

- Fais attention à ce que tu dis toi le gay sinon...

- Sinon quoi? dit une autre voix féminine

Toute l'attention se retrouva alors sur deux autres cheerleaders une brune et une blonde qui venait d'arriver. Génial ma soeur était là...

- On t'a pas sonné Blair, soupira Eleanor

- Fous leur la paix El', ce serait con que par un seul mot de ma part Sylvester te mette en bas de la pyramide non? dit Blair

Elle se figea et lança un sale regard à ma soeur.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, maintenant toi et tes Pretty Little Liars vous pouvez vous en aller, finit-elle

Eleanor et sa clique partit et Rebecca ne manqua pas de lancer un clin d'oeil à Zayn.

- C'est la dernière fois que je te défends toi et tes potes Niall, soupira ma soeur

- Je ne t'aies rien demandé, lui dis-je exaspéré

Elle partit tandis que Serena, la blonde qui était toujours avec elle, nous dit:

- Excusez-là, elle est de mauvaise humeur... encore une fois

Serena rejoignit Blair qui avait commencé à partir. Et oui ma grande soeur était Blair Lopez-Pierce, la capitaine des cheerleaders! Mais ne croyez pas que ce soit toujours un avantage, Blair est vraiment une fille cool quand elle veut mais son poste de capitaine et sa réputation au lycée, c'est tout pour elle.

Donc ça l'épuise un peu que je fasse parti des "losers". C'est déjà assez dur pour elle de s'intégrer parce qu'on a deux mamans alors en plus ça, elle ne me supporte pas... Quoiqu'il en soit, elle était partie et nous continuâmes à discuter.

- Alors... Elle est toujours à fond sur toi Rebecca? demanda Perrie à Zayn

- On s'est croisés cet été, dit-il simplement

- Oh, dit-elle d'un ton déçu.

C'était connu que Zayn avait beau être réservé, c'était un vrai tombeur. Et les filles et bien... C'était "voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?" puis poubelle. Bref il n'a que des coups d'un soir.

- On dirait qu'elle veut plus qu'une nuit avec toi non? demanda Harry

- Ouais sûrement mais moi ça ne m'intéresse pas, dit-il en haussant les épaules

La sonnerie sonna annonçant la fin du temps de midi et on dut retourner en classe.

* * *

PDV Perrie Puckerman

Les cours étaient enfin terminés et j'étais en train de marcher jusque chez moi. Zayn était resté au lycée pour aller à la salle de muscu' donc il n'avait pas pu me reconduire. Mais 20 minutes de marche c'est rien, au moins il pleut pas.

D'ailleurs à propos de Zayn, j'avais pas pu m'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il m'avait dit à propos de cette conne de Rebecca. Il avait dit qu'ils s'étaient croisés cet été... Je n'étais pas dupe, je savais bien ce qu'ils avaient du faire ensembles. Mais ça m'énervait PLUS QUE TOUT. Comment il peut coucher avec cette sale cheerleader de merde? C'est une assez longue histoire d'ailleurs, ils couchaient quelques fois ensembles régulièrement l'année dernière. J'avoue que ça ne m'étonnait pas d'elle, elle couchait avec des mecs depuis le collège. Mais Zayn... Enfin c'est un peu le bad boy du lycée lui aussi. Mais ça me fout les nerfs rien que de penser à lui et cette garce!

Enfin... Ce ne sont pas mes affaires et puis... Zayn fait ce qu'il veut voilà tout. J'en ai absolument rien à faire. Non du tout.

Je soupira et j'ouvris la porte de chez moi vu que je venais d'arriver.

- J'SUIS RENTRÉE! criais-je dans le hall

- Chérie pas la peine de me briser les tympans tu sais, fit ma mère de la cuisine

- L'habitude, répondis-je en la rejoignant dans la cuisine et lui fit un bisou sur la joue

- Ca été ta journée? demanda-t-elle

- Journée de lycée normale quoi... Papa est là?

- Je viens de rentrer, dit-il alors qu'il ferma la porte d'entrée.

Mon père avait été à l'armée et il travaillait maintenant à la police de Lima.

- Salut papa, toujours là avec ton flingue? lui demandais-je en riant

- Oui, pour combattre le crime, dit-il digne d'une phrase de Superman

- Puck?

- Yep?

- Tu es dans la police, t'es pas un super-héro, déclara ma mère ce qui nous fit toutes les deux rire.

- Hey! Attention à ce que vous dites toutes les deux je peux vous mettre en arrêt d'arrestation...

- Ouuh, mon mari le beau policier va m'arrêter, dit ma mère d'un ton plaisantin

- Oh non allez faire vos cochonneries de policier ou autres dans votre chambre et attendez au moins que j'ai mis mes boules Quies!

Ils rirent tandis que ma mère continua de préparer le repas. Je m'entendais vraiment bien avec mes parents, pas comme la plupart des jeunes avec qui il y a toujours des coups de gueule. Enfin, il y en a aussi de temps en temps c'est vrai, mais malgré ça je les adore.

- Au faites, demain je risque de revenir plus tard

- Pourquoi ça ? questionna mon père

- Oui pourquoi donc?

- Tu... Tu vas quelque part avec quelqu'un? demanda mon père en fronçant les sourcils

- Non papa, soupirais-je, je vais juste aux auditions du Glee Club demain.

Mes parents furent beaucoup plus intéressés d'un coup par la conversation. Un sourire se fit sur leurs visages ce qui ne m'échappa pas.

- Mais il n'avait pas été abandonné? demanda Quinn

- Si, mais y a un nouveau prof qui le reprend en main et les auditions sont demain. Monsieur... Schuester ou quelque chose comme ça. Il a une coiffure bizarre mais il est assez sympa

Mon père parut choqué tandis que ma mère me questionna.

- Les garçons y vont avec toi?

- Harry et Niall oui, mais Zayn ne veut pas... Bref j'vais en haut, appelez moi dès qu'on mange!

Je monta dans ma chambre et commença sur le chant à trouver une chanson pour demain. Je veux tout exploser à mon audition!

* * *

PDV Harry Hummel-Anderson.

- Harry tu es là? demanda mon père, Kurt, qui venait de passer la porte avec mon autre père.

- Oui je suis là, dis-je en reposant mes écouteurs et mon lecteur mp3.

- Ca a été ta journée? demanda mon Papa Blaine

- Oui une journée banale, répondis-je

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda mon autre père

- Je cherche une chanson pour mon audition demain au...

- AU GLEE CLUB? dit mon papa Blaine ne me laissant même pas terminer ma phrase, c'est génial tu vas voir tu vas t'amuser et...

- Mon coeur si tu arrêtais de sautiller comme un enfant, dit mon père en levant les yeux au ciel

- Papa est un grand enfant tu sais il est irrécupérable, déclarais-je

- Oh ça va c'est pas drôle, bouda papa B.

- Arrête un peu de faire ton caca nerveux, dit papa K. pour ennuyer mon père

Ils me faisaient bien rire tout les deux. Même quand ils se chamaillaient, je pouvais voir l'amour dans leurs yeux. Je voudrais tant un jour trouver un... une personne que j'aimerais autant.

* * *

PDV Will Schuester

Aujourd'hui c'étaient les auditions. J'avais été heureux de voir quelques inscrits et j'avais eu un grand sourire en voyant le nom de famille de mes anciens. Malgré ça, 3 inscrits ce n'était vraiment rien... Il va falloir que je les motive pour qu'ils me ramènent d'autres élèves.

J'étais donc dans l'auditorium pour les écouter. Harry fut le premier.

- Je m'appelle Harry Hummel-Anderson et je vais vous chanter "Isn't She Lovely" de Stevie Wonder

- Je t'écoute, répondis-je attentif.

La musique démarra et il se mit à chanter:

_Isn't she lovely _

_Isn't she wonderful _

_Isn't she precious _

_Less than one minute old _

_I never thought through love we'd be _

_Making one as lovely as she _

_But isn't she lovely made from love..._

Il avait vraiment une voix... remarquable. Je comprends maintenant qu'il soit le fils de Kurt et Blaine. Sachant que Kurt avait été à Broadway et eux deux à la NYADA, je vois bien que leur fils a hérité de leur talent. Il termina la chanson et je le remercia. Ce fut au tour de Niall qui se plaça au milieu de la scène.

- Je suis Niall Lopez-Pierce et la chanson que je vais vous chanter est "So Sick" de Ne-Yo

Il commença à chanter de sa voix claire :

_Mmmm mmm yeah_

_Do do do do do do do-do_

_Ohh Yeah_

_Gotta change my answering machine_

_Now that I'm alone_

_Cause right now it says that we_

_Can't come to the phone_

_And I know it makes no sense_

_Cause you walked out the door_

_But it's the only way I hear your voice anymore_

Contrairement à Harry, je ne trouvais pas de similitudes avec la voix de Brittany ou Santana puisqu'évidemment c'était un garçon. Mais il avait du talent c'est sûr. J'étais impressionné de comment il arrivait à chanter d'une voix grave mais à aussi faire des aigus.

Je le remercia et c'était maintenant au tour de Perrie qui était la dernière.

- Moi c'est Perrie Puckerman et je vais vous chanter "You Oughta Know" de Alanis Morissette

C'était un très bon choix de chanson et qui correspondait vraiment à sa voix.

_I want you to know that I'm happy for you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you both_

_An older version of me_

_Is she perverted like me_

_Would she go down on you in a theatre_

Elle était vraiment formidable. Elle avait une voix forte et puissante qu'on ne soupçonnait pas qu'elle puisse avoir. Elle finit sa chanson et je la remercia en lui disant de venir avec Niall et Harry dans la salle de chant ce vendredi à 15h30.

Les heures de cours étaient terminées depuis maintenant un moment et il n'y avait plus personne dans l'école. Je passa près des vestiaires quand j'entendis une voix provenant de la salle de musculation.

_Baby I just don't get it _

_Do you enjoy being hurt? _

_I know you smelled the perfume, the make-up on his shirt_

_You don't believe his stories_

_You know that they're all lies_

_Bad as you are ,you stick around and I just don't know why_

Je rentra discrètement pour ne pas me faire repérer et je fus plus que surpris tout en ne l'étant pas. C'était Zayn. Il soulevait des altères tout en chantant. Je fus vraiment impressionné par sa voix. Il continua de chanter, ne me remarquant pas et je l'écouta attentivement au refrain.

_You should let me love you _

_Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need_

_Baby good love and protection _

_Make me your selection _

_Show you the way love's supposed to be _

_Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you_

Décidément, ces vestiaires me portaient bonheur. J'avais auparavant découvert Finn chanter pour la première fois dans ce vestiaire et Finn lui-même avait découvert Sam en train de chanter sous la douche.

Soudain ça me tilta. _Finn_. Zayn était vraiment le portrait craché de son père. Quand il finit la chanson, je me fis remarquer et sortis de ma cachette.

- Tu as vraiment une belle voix, lui dis-je alors qu'il sursauta pour ensuite me faire face

- C'est dans vos habitudes de surveiller vos élèves ou quoi? dit-il en soupirant

- Et bien c'est en partie le rôle d'un enseignant oui

- C'est un boulot pourri que vous devez avoir alors

- J'adore mon métier. Tu devrais rejoindre le Glee Club tu sais, tu as du talent

- Pas intéressé, le Glee Club c'est pour les losers

- C'est ce que tu crois mais ça peut être très bien pour t...

- Écoutez je sais pas comment vous avez fait pour convaincre mes amis à s'inscrire à votre p'tit club mais moi je le répète ça m'intéresse pas, dit-il fermement.

Je n'insista pas et ne dit rien.

- Et puis je vois pas comment vous pouvez croire que ça peut être bien pour moi, vous me connaissez pas, continua Zayn en remettant son t-shirt

Il allait prendre son sac et partir quand je parla.

- Ton père Zayn. Je connais ton père, et je peux te dire que le Glee Club a été ce qu'il a le plus aimé dans sa vie avec ta mère, dis-je

Zayn s'était entre temps arrêté et m'était de dos. Je pouvais cependant voir qu'il tremblait presque.

- Ne me parlez PLUS JAMAIS de mon père compris? cria-t-il avant de partir et de claquer la porte.

Je soupira. Plus j'en connaissais sur ce jeune homme, plus il devenait agressif. J'étais inquiet pour lui vraiment. Je pense que je n'ai pas d'autre choix : Je vais contacter Rachel.

* * *

PDV Zayn Hudson.

Putain j'en ai marre, marre. C'est comme ça que j'apprends ça moi... C'était vraiment la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Et quoi bientôt on va m'apprendre que j'ai un frère jumeau peut-être?

Je sortis du lycée mon sac sur l'épaule mais je n'allais pas rentrer chez moi. Ca non, je ne voulais pas voir ma mère, surtout pas. J'alla derrière le lycée près du terrain de football. Je m'assis au pied du Quaterback. C'était l'arbre près du terrain de football que j'avais appelé comme ça. Cet arbre, pas très grand mais assez imposant quand même. Et cet arbre, c'était la seule chose qui me rappelait mon père. Puck, mon parrain m'avait raconté que c'était lui qu'il l'avait planté à sa mort. Il y avai quelques feuilles autour de l'arbre mais je les écartais pour chercher la plaque. Elle était là :

_FINN HUDSON. 1994 - 2013. _

Voilà c'était tout ce que je savais et avais de mon père. Oui vous m'avez bien entendu! Ma mère ne m'a jamais rien dit sur lui, je sais à peine son prénom, je savais à peine qu'il avait été dans ce lycée. Et là, qu'est-ce que je découvre? Ou plutôt QUI je découvre? Son professeur de lycée. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que Mr Schuester l'avait connu... Même lui en connaissait sûrement plus sur mon père que moi!

Même mon parrain, mes tantes et mes oncles ne me parlent jamais de lui. Seul oncle Kurt veut bien m'en parler de temps en temps car c'était son frère. Et chez moi il n'y a aucune photo, ni rien, ne me le rappelant. J'ai juste une fois vu une photo de lui dans la chambre de ma mère quand j'étais jeune et que je faisais des recherches sur lui.

Donc cet arbre, c'est _tout _ce que j'ai me rappelant mon paternel.

- Je savais que je te trouverais là, dit une voix féminine devant moi

Je n'eus même pas besoin de lever la tête, je savais que c'était Perrie. . Je sentis ses bras s'enrouler autour de moi et je reconnus bien sûr l'odeur de Perrie et également deux autres masses cette fois masculines, s'asseoir à côté de moi.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? demanda Niall d'une petite voix

- Il le connait, dis-je simplement

- Qui ça? demanda calmement Harry

- Schuester. Il _le _connait.

Ils ne dirent plus rien, et on resta un moment là. En ce moment, plus que tout j'avais besoin d'eux.

* * *

FIN.

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu. J'ai encore beaucoup d'idées pour la suite, d'ailleurs je suis assez heureuse c'est la première fois que je suis aussi inspirée pour une fiction! :) Vous en saurez plus sur la suite sur Finn, l'histoire de Zayn et aussi de Rachel qui va intervenir dans le prochain chapitre. Des nouveaux personnages apparaissent également dès les premières lignes du chapitre. Laissez des reviews svp!

INFOS: Pour les chansons si certains l'ont remarqué, ce sont les chansons de leurs auditions à X-Factor. Et je tiens vraiment à ce que les personnages des One Direction et des Little Mix (d'autres membres à part Perrie vont apparaître) ressemblent le plus à ce qu'ils sont en réalité. Seuls leurs noms de famille et leur famille changent.

PS: Pour ceux qui l'auraient donc remarqué, Blair la soeur de Niall et Serena sont les personnages de Gossip Girl.

Bisous, Anne-Sophie :D


	5. Dans le placard

**Disclaimer: Glee, les One Direction et Gossip Girl ne m'appartiennent pas. Malheureusement.**

**INFOS; Dans ce chapitre il y aura beaucoup du point de vue selon Niall. Dans chaque chapitre il y aura plus de pensées de certains ça dépendra. Et votre attente pour le Larry est terminé, il va apparaître peu à peu à partir de maintenant. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

PDV Louis.

On était tout les quatres assis dans la voiture dans une ambiance des plus silencieuses. Seule la radio était en marche et faisait passer une musique de Switchfoot. Mes parents regardaient la route tandis que mon frère étaient à côté de moi, toujours en train de râler. Je savais qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on quitte L.A. et je m'en veux encore de lui infliger ça. Il avait du rompre avec Danielle sa copine. Mais après tout, c'était surtout mes parents qui avaient décidé de revenir.

- Allons Liam, tu vas arrêter de faire la tête? demanda Mercedes ma mère sur le siège passager

- Je râle pas, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe

- T'inquiète pas fiston, vous allez vous plaire dans votre nouveau lycée, dit Sam mon père

- Ouais c'est sûr dans l'Ohio! Où on connait personne en plus, rajouta mon frère.

- Et bien nous connaissons quelques personnes à vrai dire, enfin en espérant qu'ils y habitent toujours, dit ma mère

- Mais c'est quoi l'intérêt d'arriver une semaine après la rentrée? continua Liam

- Vous n'avez qu'à rattraper les quelques cours qu'il y aura ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça bref assez parlé de ça, vous comptez vous inscrire dans des clubs? demanda papa

- Ben si y a une équipe de foot j'irais peut-être aux essais, dit mon frère, et toi Lou?

- Moi? Je pense que je ne vais pas m'inscrire tout de suite dans un club pour l'instant, dis-je

- Oh tu sais ça pourrait t'aider à t'épanouir, te trouver un loisir, déclara maman

- Peut-être mais pour l'instant je ne veux pas...

Ils ne rajoutèrent rien de plus et la chanson "How To Save A Life" de The Fray passa. C'était ma chanson préférée donc je me mis à chantonner avec mon père qui me suivait.

Attention Lima, la famille Jones-Evans arrive...

* * *

PDV Niall Lopez-Pierce

C'est quoi ce bruit? Que quelqu'un éteigne ce téléphone bordel. Mais elle veut pas s'arrêter cette sonnerie ou quoi? Ou si c'était pas une sonnerie... Si c'était le bruit des licornes magiques qui arrivaient? Ou mieux si c'était le carosse de Justin Bieber qui venait pour m'inviter à une super after?

Soudain la réalité me rattrapa. C'était juste mon réveil. Je l'éteignis et j'essaya de me lever. Ce weekend était vraiment passé vite. Je me leva à contre coeur de mon lit. Pourquoi le lundi est si loin du vendredi et le dimanche est si proche du lundi? Après avoir passé nos auditions au Glee Club, on était sorti et on avait trouvé Zayn au Quaterback, enfin l'arbre quoi. Il avait l'air vraiment mal...

On avait juste compris que en gros Mr Schuester avait été le prof de son père. Il n'a rien dit d'autre. Bref un classique de Zayn: Même si c'est un super ami, il ne se confie pas beaucoup. Mais quand ça va mal, il y a un moment où il craque et on est là pour lui. Puis le lendemain c'est comme si rien ne s'était passé, c'est limite s'il nie tout en bloc et il remet son masque de "je suis un bad boy". Il se confiera peut-être juste à Perrie si ça va encore mal c'est tout. Faut dire qu'elle est très insistante quand elle veut notre perruche! Et aussi y a toujours eu une sorte de connexion entre eux deux. Même si Harry et moi en faites on sait très bien qu'elle en pince pour lui... Y a que Zayn qui s'en rend pas compte. Bref je vais peut-être aller me préparer quand même moi!

Je pris une douche vite fait et descendis dans la cuisine où il y avait mes mamans.

- Bien dormi mon grand? demanda Santana

- Je voulais juste balançer mon réveil sinon, dis-je en baillant

- Au faites chéri, on va dîner chez Rachel avec les autres demain soir donc Blair et toi serez seuls, dit Brittany

- Blair sort demain avec Serena maman B, j'peux inviter Harry, Zayn et Perrie?

- Pour que vous faisiez encore des conneries? coupa Maman S.

- Je vois pas de quelle connerie tu parles... fis-je en levant les yeux un air innocent

- Et bien le vase cassée à cause de Zayn qui essayait de jouer à Just Dance, le trou dans le mur parce que toi et Perrie avaient mélangé des mentos avec du CocaCola...

- C'est pas notre faute y avait une chance sur deux que ça marche! me défendis-je

- ... sans oublier la marche d'escalier que toi et Harry aviez cassé et que je me suis prise ce qui m'a fallu une jambe cassée, termina Maman S.

Et oui c'est vrai on avait fait tout ça. Et encore elle ne sait pas que c'est nous qui avions cassé la barrière du jardin. Il faut dire qu'avec mes amis nous avions fait les 400 coups c'est vrai. Mais ce sont les délires qui font une belle amitié non?

- Allez les mamans s'il vous plaît c'est promis cette fois pas de bêtises, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaîîît!

- Bon d'accord, céda Maman B., mais si jamais vous faites des crasses vous nettoyez!

- Pas de soucis je vous aime! fis-je en les embrassant toutes les deux sur la joue

- Lèche-cul, déclara Blair qui venait d'arriver dans la cuisine

- Même pas vrai! dis-je en tirant la langue.

- Alors ma chérie tu as entraînement aujourd'hui? demanda Santana à Blair

- Oui, Sylvester nous coach à mort pour les Communales, répondit-elle

- Il faut que tu mènes bien ton équipe en tant que capitaine

Et ça recommence... Le truc c'est que Blair est capitaine des cheerleaders tout comme l'ont été mes deux mamans. Donc elle est une sorte de fierté pour elles. Enfin surtout Maman S. Résulat, j'ai l'impression qu'elle s'intéresse toujours plus à Blair qu'à moi. Encore ce weekend, je leur ai annoncé que j'ai été pris au Glee Club et elle ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Elle avait été trop obnubilée par la journée de Blair. Seule Maman Brit' m'avait félicité pour ça le soir même. Enfin, c'est sûrement parce qu'elle est ma mère biologique et Sant' celle de Blair.

- Bon vous devez y aller sinon vous allez être en retard

- Harry vient me chercher, dis-je et je sortis après leur avoir fait la bise.

Mon meilleur ami arriva après quelques minutes et on alla au lycée tandis qu'on chanta du Muse dans sa voiture tout en discutant.

* * *

(Toujours PDV Niall.)

- Réunion chez moi demain soir les gars!

- Ah ben oui c'est dîner pour nos parents, dit Harry

- Par contre faudra plus faire de gaffe qu'elles m'ont dit sinon notre maison va tomber en ruines, dis-je

- Tu m'étonnes vu l'idée Coca-Mentos de Perrie, plaisanta Zayn

- Dit celui qui est à chier en danse et qui a cassé un vase, répondit-elle ce qui fit que Zayn lui claqua le bras.

- Hey me cherche pas Hudson! fit-elle en riant ce qui déclencha une mini-bagarre Hudson VS Puckerman.

On rit jusqu'à ce que la prof de géographie arriva malheureusement. Je déteste cette matière de tout mon être. Au moins la prof est pas mal... Ben quoi j'ai le droit de mater non? Oh de toute façon je ne vais rien écouter, je vais sûrement attendre impatiemment que ça sonne pour manger. Si seulement la nourriture à la cantine était comme chez Nando's...

* * *

(Toujours PDV Niall.)

- Tu vas bien? demandais-je à Harry après le cours, t'es silencieux depuis ce matin.

- Ouais ça v...

PAF. Il n'a même pas le temps de me répondre qu'il se fit projecter contre un casier. C'était encore et toujours le quaterback du lycée alias le tyran, John Damons.

- Écarte toi de mon chemin le gay!

- Hey tu te prends pour qui là? m'exclamais-je à ce crétin.

- J'aime pas avoir des pédales dans mon champ de vue et puis fout moi la paix aussi Lopez, toi et tes deux gouines de mères.

Oh non il a pas intérêt celui-là... J'allais me rapprocher de lui pour lui faire comprendre le fond de ma pensée, quand Harry m'en empêcha.

- Non c'est bon Niall, vient on s'en va

- Ouais c'est ça allez vous on le blondinet et le gay, dit Jonathan

- On se casse parce que tu nous fait chier sale con, et puis c'est pas parce qu'on a deux parents de même sexe qu'on est forcément gay tu vois

- S'il était pas gay, il porterait pas des Doc Bartens ou je sais pas quoi comme des sales pédés

On partit et je vis que Harry était mal... Je le pris de ce pas dans une salle de classe vide et il alla se recroquéviller au sol. Je m'asis à côté de lui et lui caressa le dos pour le consoler.

- Fais pas attention à cet abruti

- J'y arrive plus Niall, dit-il

- Je sais que c'est dur mais ces gens là ce sont des ignorants toi et moi on est assez bien placés pour le savoir

- Mais j'en ai marre bon sang! Tout les jours on insulte ma famille et d'une part... _moi aussi. _

Ce que voulait dire Harry je le comprenais parfaitement. Mais c'est plus compliqué pour lui exactement. En effet il y a quelques temps de ça, Harry m'a avoué être gay. Il n'a bien sûr pas encore fait son coming-out et il a préféré n'en parler qu'à moi.

- Hazza va falloir que tu le dises bientôt, je te dis pas de sortir du placard tout de suite mais il ne faut plus que ça tarde, lui dis-je

- J'ai peur N.

- Je sais, mais... avoue le au moins à tes pères et à Zayn et Perrie, tu sais que nous on t'accepte comme tu es

- Oui je sais. Merci...

- Et puis c'est assez facile à voir mon chou, dis-je en espérant le faire rire ce qui marcha.

Il se releva enfin et j'enroula mon bras autour son épaule. Je ne voulais que le meilleur pour lui.

* * *

_Ellipse de la journée..._

* * *

PDV Harry Hummel-Anderson

J'étais rentré chez moi mais mes pères n'étaient pas là. Papa Kurt était à son magasin. Il était styliste donc il était assez chargé de temps en temps. Quant à mon père il était au Resto Bar où il y jouait du piano. J'étais donc assis devant mon ordinateur même si je n'avais strictement rien à faire. J'étais préoccupé par ce qui est arrivé ce matin avec Niall.

Je décida de ne pas rester ici à m'ennuyer donc je sortis pour me promener. Peut-être que marcher un peu me fera réfléchir. Au bout d'un moment, il se mit à pleuvoir. Tant pis je vais être trempé mais c'était vraiment le dernier moment pour me préoccuper de mes cheveux qui vont être encore plus bouclés qu'il ne le sont déjà.

PDV Louis Evans

On était enfin arrivés à notre nouvelle maison. Elle n'était pas aussi grande que notre ancienne à Los Angeles mais ça m'importait peu. Et puis Liam et moi on avait chacun notre chambre c'est déjà ça. J'avais commencé à installer quelques affaires dans ma chambre, mais je dis à ma famille que je sortais un peu pour explorer les environs.

En tout cas pas de doutes sur une chose: Lima est vraiment un trou paumé au fond de l'Ohio. Mes parents avaient vécu ici et s'étaient rencontrés ici, mais je comprends pourquoi ils ont voulu partir par la suite...

Il se mit à pleuvoir au bout d'un moment mais je m'en fichais. J'aimais bien la pluie...

PDV Harry Hummel-Anderson (de nouveau)

J'étais perdu, triste et je ne savais même pas pourquoi en faites. Enfin si, je savais... Bon non pas vraiment mais disons que j'en avais une idée. Je m'étais plusieurs fois posé des questions sur ma sexualité et je n'avais jamais été attiré par les filles. Il faut dire qu'elles ne font pas vraiment parties de mon milieu de vie. Enfin si on oublie Perrie, ma marraine (Rachel), tante Quinnie, et mes tantes Santy' et Britt'. Au début je me disais que c'est parce que j'ai deux pères mais maintenant c'était clair: Je suis gay.

Donc là je suis actuellement sous la pluie, trempé de la tête jusqu'au pieds et j'allais sûrement attraper une pneumonie qui sait? Bref j'étais vraiment perturbé. Ca faisait maintenant un moment que je savais que j'étais gay et à moi-même ou à Niall c'est facile de l'avouer. Mais au reste du monde c'est un peu plus dur... Et SURTOUT, j'étais en manque d'amour. Je voudrais vraiment trouver quelqu'un pour moi, un gars bien. Mais ça c'était pas prêt d'arriver...

J'étais tellement plongé dans mes pensées que je n'avais pas vu la flaque de boue devant moi. Et évidemment je glissa et partis en arrière. Je ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir ma chute. Mais à mon plus grand étonnement, je ne sentis pas mon dos s'écraser lourdement au sol. J'avais atteri dans les bras de quelqu'un et quand je leva les yeux vers mon sauveur, je vis deux yeux bleus azur me fixer avec un air inquiet.

- Tout va bien? me demanda ce bel inconnu.

Il était juste wow. Wow, voilà c'était vraiment le mot qu'il fallait. Je me rendis compte qu'il m'avait posé une question et que j'étais encore dans ses bras, sa tête penchée au dessus de moi.

- Oui oui tout va bien, répondis-je en me relevant, merci de m'avoir rattrapé.

Je sentais bien mes joues se chauffer et qu'elles avaient pris une belle couleur rosie.

- Pas de quoi, dit-il avec un sourire.

Un putain de beau sourire! Je l'observa attentivement, il avait les cheveux châtains, il était de taille moyenne et il était trempé par la pluie battante tout comme moi, mais ce qui le rendait encore plus sexy... Bref il était magnifique.

- Tu es sûr que tu vas bien? J'ai eu peur que tu te cognes ou autre chose

- Non ça va tu m'as rattrapé à temps, souris-je

- Euh, au faites je m'appelle Louis, je viens d'arriver à Lima.

- Enchanté, je... Mince mes parents vont se demander où je suis je devrais y aller, dis-je en commençant à partir mais il me rattrapa.

- Attends, toi tu t'appelles comment?

- Harry.

- Et bien j'espère te revoir bientôt Harry, dit Louis avec un grand sourire dévoilant ses dents blanches.

- M...Moi de même Louis, bégayais-je avant de partir.

Bravo Harrold... Tu rencontres un super beau gosse, tu tombes devant lui et dans ses bras puis tu bégayes devant lui. Enfin, de toute façon il doit être hétéro. Oh et puis pourquoi je me demande ça je ne le connais même pas. Je ne connais que son prénom Louis... Mais pourtant j'ai l'impression que ce nom va me revenir cette nuit tout comme ces magnifiques yeux bleus...

* * *

FIN.

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu! Il est très long je sais et il y a beaucoup de bla bla mais voilà c'est en gros pour expliquer tout au long des évènements. Et ouuuui mes amis le Larry vient d'apparaître dans cette fin de chapitre donc dites moi vos impressions, vos avis et surtout laissez des reviews pleaaaase! Quant au Zerrie, ça va prendre un peu plus de temps pour qu'il se développe.

Bisous, Anne-Sophie :D


End file.
